You Must Be This Tall....
by BjdIII
Summary: The pilots, the ladies (Relena, Hilde, Catherine, Dorothy and Sally Po), Milliardo, and Noin decide to go to the theme park, Six Flags Astroworld. Oh the horror...the HORROR!
1. Give Your Tickets At The Gate

You Must Be This Tall.....

(Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Gundam Wing, it's owned by Sunrise, Bandai and about a billion other people, not me! So back, lawyers, back! I don't own Astroworld either, it's a real park and it's rides are real. I'll let you guys know if I made up a ride.)

Warning: This is a stupid story from an AU I'm currently making. The Tendo Organization of Monarchy is something I made up, so it's not real. This story takes place in Houston, Texas, since that's where Six Flags Astroworld is. Next Warning: no foul language

**Chapter 1: Please Give Your Tickets At The Gate**

Duo woke up with a start. He smiled maliciously when he remembered why he had actually set his alarm-much less this early. He, the other pilots, Milliardo, Catherine, Dorothy, Relena, Hilde, and Sally were going to Six Flags Astroworld today! He jumped out of bed and got dressed quickly. He bounded out of his room and to the cluttered kitchen of his apartment. He made his way to the vid-phone and dialed Heero's number. He looked through the refrigerator while waiting for Heero to answer the phone. 

"Hello?" came the monotone voice of former Gundam pilot 01, Heero Yuy, "Heero Yuy speaking."

"Hhhhheeeeeyyyyyy, Heero!" Duo exclaimed, jumping to the screen. Heero cocked an eyebrow as he saw Duo with a half eating pickle in his mouth. "Hey....ya know, the jar said these expired last year, but they still taste fresh and sour to me..." Duo said. 

Heero gave Duo a disgusted look. One reason was for the pickles that were supposed to be 'sweet' pickles, and the other was because Duo had the room in the Red Raven Inn across from his, there was no reason to call. 

Heero had—at least—loosened up a bit, but who would blame him? They had fought against the Tendo Organization of Monarchy: Taoists. 

"It's going to be a FINE day!" said Duo in a sing-song voice as he stuffed another pickle in his mouth.

—Yeah, fine day my foot. This is going to be the worst day of my life.... Heero thought. "That's gross Duo, but not only gross, that's also very idiotic. You're going to vomit—" Heero said, but Duo interrupted him in mid-sentence.

"I doubt I'll throw-up, but if I do-which is very unlikely-it'll be on the Serial Thriller!!!!" Duo shouted gleefully. 

Heero groaned. Duo hadn't forgotten about going to Six Flags, like he had been so much counting on. –Not like it'd make a difference, anyways, Noin and Milliardo are still coming to pick us up.... 

"When are we leaving, again?" Duo asked, still eating his pickle which—Heero now noticed—had brown and white spots with hairs on them. Heero shuddered.

"At 10:00, it takes about an hour to get there from the suburbs of Houston from what this Houston guide has told me." Heero held up a blue, yellow and black book with the words: 'Travel Book: Houston' written on it. Duo cocked an eyebrow. "And Hilde seems to know her way around since she's been living here since the war ended."

"You've seen her?!?!?! Man, I haven't seen her in like-forever!" Duo said. "Wow.... I get to see Hilde again! Cool! She'll get on the Serial Thriller with me for sure since no one else wants to...." Duo then started rambling on about the Serial Thriller, the Viper, Thunder River, Taz's Texas Tornado, and other rides at Astroworld when Heero interrupted him.

"Shut up, Duo."

"No!"

"Omae o korosu!" 

"Okay...okay....jeez, don't get your spandex in a twist." (A/N: *laughs at the quite disturbing, yet quite amusing thought*)

Duo glanced at the clock. 9:59. "Hey....who's picking us up, again?"

Heero sighed. "Noin and Milliardo should be picking us up anytime now." Someone then started pounding on Duo's door. 

"Duo!!!" Duo recognized that voice, but he was in shock since he was expecting the maid's or even Noin's. But it was Hilde. 

"Hilde!" Duo breathed. "See ya with Noin and Mill, Heero!" he said. He shut off the vid-phone and ran to the door. He opened it to see the familiar violet/black haired girl known as Hilde. "Hilde!" Duo exclaimed. He hugged the girl and she hugged him back. It had been five months since they last saw each other that had been at the celebration for the first year marking period of peace being achieved, which had been at Las Vegas. 

—Man, did we have a blast then, Duo thought. He grinned in Hilde's beret when he thought of the spiked punch that Wufei drink seven cups of, thinking it was Kool-Aid.....

"Good to see you again, Duo!" Hilde said. She smiled at Duo, her dark, blue eyes glittering. Duo saw Relena greeting Heero across the hallway. They heard footsteps on the stairs, a couple of people talking, and saw Noin and Milliardo standing there. 

"Hey, Noin....Milliardo!" Duo greeted them. Heero acknowledged their presence with a nod and an aloof wave. 

"It's about time, guys. See, I told you they'd be up!" Relena said, smiling. Hilde nodded as she stood by Relena's side.

"Are you sure it wasn't your voices, Relena?" Milliardo asked. 

—I hope he's kidding.... Hilde thought. 

"Whatever," Relena said, rolling her eyes. Hilde smiled for no reason and faced Duo and Heero. 

"Well then, we better get going!" She led the group down the stairs and to two cars, one black, and the other red. Duo and Heero stopped in their tracks when they saw the people in the parking lot. 

Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre were leaning against the two cars, talking placidly to each other. They didn't look that different from when they last saw each other five months ago. "Guys!" Duo exclaimed. He and Heero strode up to them and the greetings were exchanged.

Once the greetings were finished they piled into the two cars. Hilde driving in one care with Duo, Wufei, and Trowa; Noin driving in the red car with Heero, Quatre, Relena, and Milliardo. 

"So...how long is this going to take, Hilde?" Duo asked. 

"Uh....about forty-five minutes to an hour, depends on the traffic this morning," she responded. 

"Oh. So, Trowa, what have you been doing since we last saw you?" Duo asked, looking at Trowa in the backseat. 

"When was the last time you saw me?" Trowa asked.

"About....uh....five months ago," Duo responded.

"Oh....well, working at the circus with Catherine, really," Trowa replied. 

"Oh....that's...uh....good, I guess....how about you, Wu-man?" 

"It's WUFEI!" Wufei hissed, but responded back, "I've been building my home on L5 colony with Sally."

"And a better relationship, too, I hope...." Duo muttered under his breath as Hilde swerved to get into the next lane. She ignored the yells people were giving her outside of the car. Hilde laughed and Wufei and Trowa just cocked their eyebrows. 

—She's changed, sorta..... thought Duo. –Good! 

Duo and Hilde were the only ones speaking on the way to the theme park, and when they arrived, they met the others and the rest of the ladies (Dorothy, Catherine and Sally) in the parking lot.

"Let's go," Hilde announced when everyone had gotten their tickets (Hilde had a Season Pass). She led them to the lines and waited while the people argued with the assistants taking tickets/Season Passes. They were in the line for about thirty minutes (it really does take that long, but it takes an hour to get tickets at the park) when they were finally able to go through the metal detectors and the turnout booth thing (you know, that thing that goes in circles that counts how many people go in). 

When the pilots got the metal detector is where the problems started. 

Heero walked through. 

BEEEEEEEEP!

"Will you please remove any metal articles please, sir?" asked the assistant (whose name was Bob) there. 

Heero rolled his eyes and took off his keys and watch and put them in the small bin Bob handed him. 

"Will you please go back the way you came through the detector and go back through?" Bob asked. He wiped his forehead. He hated this. 

Heero grumbled something but went through again and it beeped (again).

"Why the heck is it doing that?!?!?!" Heero growled. 

"Take out any 'other' metal articles please, sir," Bob said. Heero took out more metal things and put them in the bin. He went in two more times and it beeped him every time. The pile in the bin was getting bigger, and the bin was getting heavier.

Finally, after the fifth time, two police came and gave Heero a pat down. They found nothing so they just let him through where he waited with Hilde, Noin, Milliardo and the other ladies. 

Duo passed by with no trouble, so did Trowa and Quatre. But Wufei......

"Take out any metal articles that you may be carrying, sir," said Bob. He was getting tired of this.

"INJUSTICE!!!!!!" 

"Just do what the man says, Wufei!" barked Sally. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever, onna," grumbled Wufei. He took out his keys and his watch and put them in the bin (Heero took back his stuff). He went back through five times before the officers came and patted him down. There they found a dagger in his pocket! 

"What is this for?" asked Officer #1.

"To make people stay away from me!" said Wufei.

Officers #1 and 2 looked at each other but shook their heads.

"This will have to stay here until you exit the park, sir," said Officer #2.

"UNJUSTICE!!!!!!!!!" shrieked Wufei but Sally pulled him out of the gate. 

And so began their 'fine' day at Six Flags Astroworld......

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

BJDIII: How'd you guys like it? I know it's really boring right now, but I had writers block and this was really just to clear it up....I PROMISE the next will be funnier! But I'm not sure when I'll get it up.....

Shilion: I liked it!

BJDIII: you're saying that to make me feel better, koi.

Shilion: how'd you figure out?!?!?!

BJDIII: *shrugs* *in sly voice* I have my ways....

Shikitty: freaky.....

Shikitten: the carousel! Do the carousel in the next chapter!!

BDJIII: we'll see, Kitten, we'll see *patpats* 


	2. Stuck Under A Waterfall... (on Thunder R...

You Must Be This Tall......  
  
(regular disclaimers apply)  
  
1 Chapter 2: Stuck Under A Waterfall..... (on Thunder River)  
  
The group of people—consisting of Milliardo, Noin, the pilots, Hilde, Sally, Relena, Catherine, and Dorothy—made their way to the information kiosk. Hilde got maps for everyone as Dorothy asked for some information on the park's safety since they had a '...very important person there...' (meaning Relena). The woman there (Betty) wiped her brow. She was too old for this job at Astroworld. All day teenagers, children, and grief-stricken adults (A/N: for having to come to the theme park, no doubt ^^;;) asking for maps, asking for lockers to hold their junk, asking for directions, asking where the best restaurants were, asking where the bathrooms were—AAUUUGGGHHH! She was sick of it! Her son, Bob, was easier to take care of than this, and he still lived at home and was thirty!  
  
"…Hello?!?! Are you listening to me?" snapped Dorothy.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, Lady, I'm listenin'," yawned Betty. She looked at the clock in the small, cramped, hot kiosk: 10:57  
  
"Good," said Dorothy, satisfied. "So you say the park is one of the safest in the Houston area?"  
  
"It's the only theme park in Harris County, ma'am," said Betty, getting annoyed with this woman. She looked at Dorothy's face for the first time. She usually avoided eye contact since she was shy. She felt her face twitch when she caught sight of Dorothy's eyebrows.  
  
~She has light blonde hair with bushy brown eyebrows! Good God! Cockroach eyebrows!~ thought Betty in horror.  
  
Dorothy cocked an eyebrow at Betty's furious twitching and at her look of terror. The cocking of the eyebrow freaked Betty out even more and she fainted.  
  
"Hey! I was not finished talking to you, yet!" screeched Dorothy.  
  
"Come on, Dorothy, the others want to get on the rides," said Quatre. He tried dragging her away by the arm but she snatched back her arm.  
  
"Get away from me, Quatre! I don't need your help!" she growled. She stomped up to the kiosk and slapped the woman's face. "There! Now I'm done," she said. She walked to the others.  
  
"I think this heat's getting to you, Dorothy," said Relena.  
  
"Nonsense, Ms. Relena," replied Dorothy.  
  
~~~  
  
They got to the main walkway that was leading to a fork in the road. One led to the big rides, the other to the small ones and to Looney Tunes Land (A/N: Astroworld and the other 6 Flags parks are like, obsessed with Looney Tunes, they have rides named after them, for Pete's sake! But Taz's Texas Tornado 'is' good since it has three or five loops—oh wait! Back to the fic). There they met the…(bad-guy music)…camera men!!!!! Oh the horror!!!  
  
As if trained to do so (~Like dogs,~ though Heero), the seven camera men hurried up to separate people in the group yelling, "A picture to remember your trip? You guys make such a cute couple, how about a picture?"  
  
But, one made the fatal mistake of asking Heero. "How about a picture with you and the young lady?" asked the man (the Freddie), pushing Relena towards Heero. Relena giggled and Heero looked plain disgusted.  
  
"No—" Heero began but the Freddie interrupted.  
  
"NONSENSE! I won't take no for an answer!"  
  
"Listen idiot, you're going to have to before you get lead in your head!" Heero growled, showing the Freddie a sleek black gun at his waist.  
  
"Oh my—" the Freddie whimpered but Heero silenced him with a touch of the gun with a finger.  
  
The others had gotten past the camera men, and waited a little ways off for Heero and Relena. Heero turned to leave, but turned his head and said behind him, "Oh yeah, Freddie? That conversation…never happened." Then he walked away with Relena telling him they should have gotten a picture, even if they were $15 dollars each…  
  
They reached the fork in the road and stopped. "Where should we go?" asked Sally to Hilde.  
  
"SERIAL THRILLER!!!!!!!!" Duo exclaimed, jumping up and down.  
  
Hilde looked at Heero. "He ate Coco Puffs again, didn't he?" she asked him.  
  
Heero shrugged. "All I know is that he ate expired sweet pickles he said were sour."  
  
The whole group then yelled, "eww!" and stepped away from him.  
  
"I'm telling you, they were SOUR pickles!" yelled Duo.  
  
"Whatever," sighed Heero.  
  
"Uh-huh…well, I wanted to get on Thunder River," said Catherine, who was looking at her map and an advertisement on a sign that said: 'Get soaked on the best water-ride, THUNDER RIVER!'  
  
"Good choice! We better get on that one first since the lines always long during the afternoon. Anyways, the weather man/guy/person said it wouldn't be that hot, only slight humidity since summer's just beginning. Some of the spring weather is still here, thank the Lord," said Hilde.  
  
"Let's go then!" exclaimed Duo, somewhat sad that they weren't getting on the Serial Thriller.  
  
"Yeah!" said the others expressionlessly (except Hilde and Catherine).  
  
The group made their way through the hustle and bustle of the crowd through the park until they got to the park section that looked either Japanese or Chinese[1]. Wufei was looking at the large dragon that was spraying mist from its nostrils and mouth. He walked towards it until Sally pulled on his collar and pulled him to the stairway leading to the loading station of Thunder River.  
  
~~~  
  
Once the whole group was seated, the men came and checked the buckles.  
  
"Uh…Hilde, you've been here before…exactly how wet do you get on this?" asked Dorothy.  
  
"Soaking wet!" Hilde chirped happily.  
  
The others looked on in puzzlement as all color drained from Dorothy's face.  
  
"Aw, come on, Dorothy! You're not scared of a bit of water, are you?" teased Noin.  
  
"Of course not!" Dorothy said indignantly, but her voice did not come out as indignant as she wanted it to.  
  
"Yes she is, oh yes she is!" cried Duo. "Maybe she's the wicked witch of the west and will shrivel up when water gets on her!" Duo then started off on a song:  
  
"Ding dong the witch is dead, the wicked witch, the mean old witch! Ding dong the wicked witch is de-ead!" (A/N: that's not how the song goes, is it?)  
  
"Where's that from?" asked Quatre.  
  
"The Wizard of OZ," responded Duo as they neared the bend in the artificial river that would lead them to the course of Thunder River.  
  
Milliardo, Noin, and Hilde looked at Duo at the mention of 'OZ' (A/N: oh wait, there is no OZ in the AU from which this story is based from, is there? No? Oh well…) but shook it off and waited for the slow raft/tube to reach the course.  
  
The raft reached the bend and it began moving fast. Dorothy looked as though she were going to faint.  
  
The raft started spinning and Duo looked ahead of him to see the first drop, which wasn't that big, coming up. He saw that Milliardo and Noin were going to be the water's first victims.  
  
Milliardo and Noin looked behind them and saw the small drop. "I didn't want to get wet when I wasn't even hot yet!" exclaimed Noin.  
  
"Too late for that now, huh?" laughed Milliardo. Noin gave him a shove but stopped when the tube dropped.  
  
The impact with the water and the raft made a little wave come and splash Noin and Milliardo's backs and some of Milliardo's long hair.  
  
The ride continued, the water getting everyone in turn. After Noin and Milliardo were Trowa and Catherine, then Heero and Relena, Duo and Hilde, then Wufei and Sally. Hilde whispered something to Duo, and his eyes lit up. He whispered something to Trowa, he told it to Catherine, she told it to Heero, he told it to Relena, she told it to Wufei, and he told it to Sally, and she told it to Quatre. But he didn't say anything to Dorothy. She didn't notice. They all started leaning to the left side and laughing.  
  
Dorothy was looking relieved that she hadn't gotten wet yet, but was wondering what they were doing. "What are you doing?" asked Dorothy.  
  
"You'll see," Hilde said. "Hey! Someone move the wheel to get her to the waterfall's side!" she yelled.  
  
Trowa took the metal wheel in the middle of the raft and turned it. Dorothy slowly felt herself get pulled from the front to the side.  
  
"Okay, that's perfect Trowa! Here comes the waterfall! Keep leaning!" Hilde shouted. Dorothy felt some of the water that was splashing off the rocks on the side of the river splash her face slightly. Even that bothered her.  
  
Her eyes opened in horror as they neared a huge waterfall getting everyone on the raft about ten yards ahead of them with water.  
  
She then saw that she was on the side with Quatre that was going to get wet the most. "Oh no! No! I know what you're planning! Don't you dare!" Dorothy ordered.  
  
Duo flashed a grin and kept leaning, along with the others. Dorothy's face paled even more, even her cockroach eyebrows seemed to pale.  
  
The raft came to the waterfall and she gave a shriek as the first large splashes of water hit her head, soaking her to the bone immediately. She opened her eyes through the sheet of water dripping of her hair and saw the other raft getting off. She was slightly relieved that they would be getting off this black hole of a ride, but her eyes grew bigger when she noticed they weren't moving.  
  
"We're stuck!" she screamed.  
  
"They know!" Quatre—who was also getting equally as wet as she—, responded, laughing his head off.  
  
Dorothy clenched her fists and thought, ~curse the day I allowed myself to be bought a ticket to this black hole! Curse the day I ever became allies with these people! Curse the day I even met these fiends! To blazes with them!~  
  
Hilde said something to Trowa that she couldn't hear over the crashing of the water pounding on her head, and saw him nod and turn the wheel. She felt herself gradually move from the water, allowing the others to get wet and just glowered at all of them, especially Hilde and Duo, who had started all of this. And Trowa, who had put her in the spot to get wet.  
  
~Man, if looks could kill…~ thought Duo. He gulped and started laughing when he got under the waterfall.  
  
Just when Dorothy was about to be placed under the waterfall for the fourth time, a 'rescue' raft came and hit their raft with a long metal pole to get their raft unstuck from the track[2] that got them under the waterfall. The raft began moving away from the waterfall and went up the incline and to the dock so the passengers could get off.  
  
Once they had climbed the stairs to get back to the paths leading to restaurants and other rides she rounded on them. "How dare you! How dare you! To blazes with all of you! To BLAZES WITH YOU!!!!!" she screamed. Her shrieking got the attention of passerby.  
  
Duo, who was just getting out with Hilde since they were in the seat behind Dorothy and Quatre's, began laughing insanely and manic. He was pointing at Dorothy's back, which was turned form him, and she turned towards him, eyes burning with fire. When she turned her back to the others, they began laughing as well. Even Trowa. Bad sign.  
  
"What?!?!?" she demanded. "WHAT?!?!?!?!"  
  
Relena then came to Dorothy, holding a towel that one of the ride people (let's call them assistants) were handing out to the group since they were stuck under the waterfall for about ten minutes, who were all rejecting the offers, saying they didn't care. But of course, they weren't wearing such light colors, like Dorothy was.  
  
"Dorothy…" Relena said, trying not to laugh, "wrap yourself in this." Relena's face was red from keeping in her laughter. Relena whispered something to Dorothy and Dorothy looked behind her, to see her backside all wet. And since she was wearing light pink, she was able to see underwear!  
  
"AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dorothy screeched, half in anger, half in embarrassment. The others then began laughing again, leaning against benches and lemon freeze carts to keep from falling on the ground.  
  
And so ended their ride on Thunder River......  
  
  
  
  
  
Black Jaws: so how'd you like it? My friend, Vea, thought it was pretty funny! I don't think it was so good and/or funny though. But yes, you are able to get stuck under the waterfall if you lean to the left hard enough.  
  
Vea: it is! We've done it!  
  
Black Jaws: yeah, whatever. *yawn* Sorry, hard day at school. And yes, I am writing these in one day since they aren't going to be that long like my other stories' chapters....  
  
And here's the key to stuff you might not have understood:  
  
[1]=Astroworld's rides are separated into different sections. Like Thunder River, and its neighboring ride (that's a Log Flume) called the Ozarka Splash (this is the first one, there's 2. Guess Ozarka couldn't think of any names ^^), are in Oriental Village. It has some Chinese and Japanese decorations and writing and stuff.  
  
[2]=the rafts on Thunder River run on a track, and when you go under the waterfall, there's a creaky turn to the right, so if you lean left, it'll get stuck so it can't turn.  
  
Black Jaws: here's a synopsis of the next chapter!  
  
Next chap!  
  
The group gets on the roller coaster, the Viper!!!! Who will be the one to be tortured the most next?!?!?! And when will Duo get his wish to get on the Serial Thriller? Not this episode! (note: the Viper is a roller coaster 


	3. The Viper

You Must Be This Tall....  
  
By: Black Jaws of Death III (BjdIII)  
  
  
  
(Regular discLAMERS apply. ^_^)  
  
Oh jeez guys I'm so SORRY!!!! I forgot we were going to go on a vacation trip beginning the first day of summer vacation! *slaps herself* But feel sorry for ME!!! I had to stay in a car for 12 ½ hours TWO times! Durg....maybe that's why I feel sick on my bed.... the world is going dark! AAAUUUUGGHH!!!  
  
Shilion (one of my MANY muses): ...  
  
BjdIII: You're not Trowa, Shilion. Or...are you? o_O *stares at Shilion, looking for uni-bangs* No.  
  
Shilion: Grr...  
  
BjdIII: But anyways, thank you Haer'Dalis for putting me in your fic! So grateful! (All hail the great Haer'Dalis...) Thanks Shiro Kitsune for reviewing more than once!! I'm glad you liked the first 2 chapters of my story!!! (Mariemaia's cool! I want to put her in here, but I think she's too small. Is she?) Thank you for reviewing my story Ley!! I'm using the name Ley in one of my fantasy stories...is it from an anime I've never heard of? (I think so...) I just got Episode Zero...the ENGLISH version! But they changed the spelling of the names on stuff (Middie instead of Midii, Maganacs instead Maguanacs...) But I still like it! =^.^= *dancedances* Yay! *clapclaps* And I'm going to change my name thing from Black Jaws of Death III to 'BjdIII' kk? So don't get confused! Well, anyways (enough of my rambling), on to the fic!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3: The Viper  
  
"Are you sure you want to stay here, Dorothy? We're going to be gone for a while," Relena said. She and the rest of the group were standing around a still angry Dorothy who was sitting at a table in front of a small pizza restaurant.  
  
"Yes," Dorothy snapped, glowering at all of them.  
  
~If looks could KILL~ Duo thought, shivering.  
  
"Uh...let's go then," Hilde said uncertainly. The others nodded and left Dorothy there, one of her cockroach eyebrows dripping with water.  
  
"Where are we going to go?" asked Noin.  
  
"How about the Viper?" Milliardo suggested.  
  
"Which one is that?" Quatre asked.  
  
"A one loop roller coaster," Hilde responded.  
  
"Let's go then!" Duo exclaimed, happy that they were finally getting on at least a roller coast, even if it was a one-loop ride.  
  
The group walked to the entrance way to the Viper. Empty. Good. They scrambled into the two person seats, and were about to start, when Quatre pulled out the goggles he used in battle.  
  
"What the...?" Heero murmured.  
  
"'Scuse me, Sir, but no glasses on the ride," said one of the assistants.  
  
"But I NEED them!" Quatre argued.  
  
"Give me the—"  
  
"NO!!!!!"  
  
"Give me—"  
  
"NO-O-O-O-O-O-O!!!!!!" (A/N: ooh, look at all the pritty O-s...*_*)  
  
"Fine...." The ride started and they went slowly up, then down the tunnel, and to the loop. But then they stopped ...Right at the middle of the loop.  
  
"Wow! I don't remember the ride doing this before!" Hilde laughed as they hung upside-down.  
  
Suddenly, someone with a megaphone said, "Please remain calm! The ride will be fixed in no time. And whatever you do, don't wriggle in your seat or loosen the belt!"  
  
"We're not idiots!" Wufei yelled at him.  
  
"Please remain calm, Sir! There is no need to scream! You will be fine! Do not be frightened!" the megaphone guy yelled back.  
  
"I am not scared!!!!" Wufei roared. "INJUSTICE!!!!"  
  
"Be quiet, Wufei," Sally pleaded, rubbing her temples. Duo turned around to chime in with Sally, when he burst out laughing at the sight of her. "What?" she asked.  
  
"Your braids or pigtails...or whatever they are, are hanging down! And you look like a bat or something with big pointy long ears!" Duo laughed. Sally touched her braids and smiled along with him.  
  
"Hehehe! That's funny!" Catherine said.  
  
"Yeah...funny my a—" Sally began but was interrupted by a girl's scream. They all whipped around to see that it wasn't a girl. It was Quatre!  
  
"I DROPPED MY PRECIOUS GOGGLES!!!!! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" he screamed.  
  
They all looked down, and sure enough, Quatre's precious (more like LAME) goggles were resting on the grass many feet below them.  
  
"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Quatre shrieked.  
  
"Aw, jeez, Q. Take a breath before you pass out, already!" Duo yelled. Quatre took a tiny breath and continued, but stopped when the ride began again.  
  
Sadly, Quatre began screaming even louder....  
  
~~~  
  
"Thank God he shut up..." Duo said as he stepped off the ride, massaging his ears. Everyone else nodded, complaining about their eardrums. But Quatre was wrestling with the assistant there (Archie) to get into the area the rollercoaster was in and get his goggles.  
  
"Lemme get them! I NEED them! They're SPECIAL! RASID gave them to me! RASID!!!!!"  
  
"I don't care!" Archie said. Quatre glowered at him.  
  
"Now I will go...ZERO!!!!" Quatre yelled and began pummeling Archie in the stomach. But sadly, the assistant was very much in shape...and had chiseled abs (A/N: ooh...chiseled...). "Owee!!! You hurt me!!!! Owee!!!!" Quatre whined. He began caressing his hand as if it were broken. Heero looked at his hand. It WAS broken—or, close to it anyways.  
  
"Your thumb and index finger's knuckles came out of their sockets....I can fix it for you," Heero said.  
  
"NO!!! I know what you do to fix bones! You pop them back into place!!!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU EVIL I-POP-BONES-BACK-IN-PLACE GUY!!!!" Quatre screamed. Heero stepped back. (o_O)  
  
"Uh...Rick, take this guy to the nurse's station. Yeah....use the wheelchair," Archie said. Rick (who was a very muscular man with hair on his hands) grabbed Quatre, thrust him on the wheelchair and took him away to the nurse's station.  
  
The group just stared.  
  
"All for some lame goggles..." Milliardo said, shaking his head.  
  
  
  
  
  
BjdIII: didja like it? Huh? Didja, didja, didja? I hope so! *bouncebounces* I love Quatre, too, but no one but him would have fit into what I wanted in this story. And it wasn't that funny, I know. Because it's 11:30, and we're out of Sunny D. I made this in about fifteen minutes, mind you. So don't flame me, especially all you Quatre lovers! I know how EVIL you can be!!!!  
  
Shilion: they'll turn on you I tells ya! TURN ON YOU!!!!!! Bwahahahahahaha!!!!!  
  
BjdIII: durg....  
  
~Preview of next episode/chapter~  
  
The Carousel...What We've All Been Waiting For...  
  
Heero and Milliardo get separated from the gang, and decide to wait for them on the carousel. But the horse Heero gets on is acting very strange...... (guess what happened to it? I'll give you one clue: 0!!! (that's not an O) 


End file.
